


What would have happened if Dan wasn't Filming

by Giraffelover_12



Series: My Drabbles [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Kissing while sick, M/M, Short, Sickfic, TATINOF, TATINOF documentaries, Tumblr, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	What would have happened if Dan wasn't Filming

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen any fics about this and I was waiting, but I was bored today so I just wrote it, if you know of any better ones send me a link please.
> 
> Edit: This is a direct repost from tumblr and kind of old so yea

Phil had got sick the first week into tour. Dan just found it funny because it was something that would happen to Phil. One day they were laying in the master bedroom watching tv, while they were on the way to a venue. Phil had fallen asleep, as he had taken to doing most days. Dan was feeling a little playful and decided to mess with Phil’s hair.

 

Dan was just ruffling his hair around, when the first few stands of Phil’s fringe went into Phil’s face and started to tickle his eye.

 

Dan started to notice the signs of Phil waking up. Phil looked so calm and peaceful, he gently opened his eyes and saw that it was just Dan. Then proceeded to close his eyes again and pucker his lips gently for a kiss.

 

When he felt nothing in return he opened his eyes again and looked at Dan. When their eyes connected Dan let out a little giggle, and kissed Phil’s cheek then turned and continued to watch tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.


End file.
